The invention relates generally to water toys and in particular to a toy which is constructed to emit water in various directions as the toy is struck.
More particularly, the invention relates to a gas inflatable punching bag toy known as a Bop bag. The bop bag stands freely on a surface and it is ballasted so that when it is struck by a player, it is displaced from an initial stable upright position, then the weight of the ballast returns the bop bag to the initial position.
Various types of water emitting devices arranged in various configurations are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,378 describes a water toy which includes a housing having a cap affixed to the top of the housing, a hose coupling projecting from the bottom of the housing which is adapted to be connected to a hose and a tube extending through the interior of the toy coupling water from the water hose to the cap. The cap includes a chamber communicating with a number of nozzles to which are affixed flexible tubing extending from the toy. In operation, water flow through the internal tube and out of the flexible tubes extending from the top of the toy cause the tubes to twist and produce a pattern of water surrounding the toy. The toy however is adapted to remain upright on a supporting surface when in use. Other toys exist which have ballast in the bottom of the toy which causes the toy to return to an upright position when it is hit by a child playing with the toy.